Escondidas
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: ¿Quién de pequeño no ha jugado el divertido juego de esconderse?... ¿No seria mas emocionante intentarlo en un lugar habitado solo por digimons?... Bueno, eso es justo lo que 8 niños y sus 8 compañeros digimons están a punto de experimentar.


_Hola_

_Es la pimera vez que escribo un fic de Digimon, espero no sean muy duros conmigo nnu_

_Esta idea la traia desde hace tiempo, es la primera ocasion en la que yo escirbo algo de este tipo... queria captar en el fic la personalidad de los niños elgidos y como seria un dia de diversion entre ellos._

_Ojalas les guste._

**

* * *

**

**Escondidas**

**By: Lirit Choiseul**

¿Quién de pequeño no ha jugado el divertido juego de esconderse?... ¿No seria mas emocionante intentarlo en un lugar habitado solo por digimons?... Bueno, eso es justo lo que 8 niños y sus 8 compañeros digimons están a punto de experimentar.

Una tarde de aburrimiento había propiciado ese juego infantil, idea de los pequeños Takeru y Hikari. Era simple y sencillo… Todos se escondían y luego uno de ellos iría a buscarlos. Ninguna regla de por medio, salvo una: solo podían jugar dentro de ese bosque.

El mayor de los Yagami no dudo ni un minuto en ofrecerse en buscarlos, mientras Yamato refunfuñaba no ser una buena idea…. ¿Qué tal si alguno se perdía?

-Eso no sucederá- dijo Taichi- iremos con los digimons y ellos conocen muy bien este lugar.

Tras este argumento, Yamato no encontró otra excusa, y tras un ruego por parte de su pequeño hermano accedió de mala gana a jugar con ellos. Takeru le indico a Tai donde debería de contar y hasta que numero hacerlo, además, le advirtió que sus ojos debían estar cerrados, o automáticamente el perdería el juego.

Tai se tapo los ojos y se dio media vuelta, Agumon hizo lo mismo y el chico comenzó a contar despacio, emocionado por comenzar a jugar y demostrar su habilidad para eso, llego al final de su conteo.

-Dieciocho… diecinueve…. Veinte. ¡Listos o no halla voy!- grito eufórico Taichi separándose de aquel frondoso árbol en el cual yacía recargado desde hace varios minutos. Miro detenidamente a su alrededor.

-Encontrarlos será muy fácil. ¿No crees Agumon?- le pregunto a su anaranjado amigo, este solo asintió y volvió a mirar al frente.

-¿Dónde comenzaremos?- cuestiono el pequeño dinosaurio.

Taichi medito un segundo. Daba lo mismo donde comenzaran, lo importante era hallarlos. –Por aquí- dijo señalando el camino que frente ellos se encontraba, acto seguido corrió hacia el – Vamos, no te quedes atrás- llamo a su amigo, el digimon obedeció rápidamente al mandato de su camarada colocándose al lado suyo.

Caminaron despacio, totalmente alertas, mirando todos los lugares y rincones posibles. Sus sentidos de la vista, el oído y el tacto le serian muy útiles en esos momentos. Continuaron caminando, en un momento, Agumon se detuvo… olfateaba algo, un olor muy familiar.

-Gomamon esta muy cerca- anuncio Agumon.

-Entonces Joe no debe estar muy lejos.- comento feliz el castaño- Vamos Agumon, guíanos hasta donde están Joe y Gomamon.- El bebe dinosaurio comenzó a correr seguido muy de cerca por Taichi.

-o-o-o-o-o-

No muy lejos de ahí, en medio de varios árboles yacían escondidos un chico con anteojos y cabellos azulados, junto con un pequeño digimon color blanco con forma de foca.

-Joe deja de moverte- susurro Gomamon- si no te quedas quieto Agumon y Tai nos encontraran.

-¡Yo no debí de haber aceptado jugar!- soltó el chico de anteojos.- en estos momentos podría estar leyendo un libro o haciendo algo de provecho. Pero en lugar de eso estoy aquí, en medio de unos árboles que quizás pueden ser peligrosos, junto contigo escondiéndome de Tai.

-¡Joe contrólate!- Le exigió su balbuzco amigo.- Solo es un juego, además ustedes necesitan distraerse de todas las peleas. Un poco de relajación a nadie le cae mal.

-Tienes razón Gomamon- acepto serenamente. Dedicándole una sonrisa al digimon. Este correspondió el gesto, pero en cuestión de segundos su mirada se torno un poco mas seria.

-¿Gomamon?- pregunto extrañado el peliazul.

-Shh, no hagas ruido. Tai y Agumon viene hacia aquí.- le dijo en un susurro. –Agáchate y no te muevas.

El acato las ordenes…. No movería ni un músculo. Prontamente escucho pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió con una mano la boca.

-Anda Joe, sal- gesticulo Taichi- Se que estas aquí.

El aludido se acostó sobre el pasto, no podían descubrirlo…. O al menos eso pensó.

-¡Ya los encontré!- grito el niño de peinado alborotado.

Joe se incorporo sumamente molesto. –Eso no fue justo- le recrimino al moreno.

-Vamos Joe, se un buen perdedor y déjale los berrinches a Yamato…. En cuanto lo encuentre.

-Quieres decir¿Qué fui el primero en aparecer?

Yagami asintió vigorosamente, Pudo notar la decepción en los ojos de su superior.- Pero muy pronto se te unirán los otros.- dijo en un intento inútil de animarlo.

-¿Y ahora que haré?- pregunto el mayor.

-¿Por que no regresas al lugar donde estábamos antes de comenzar a jugar?- sugirió Tai- Yo continuare con mi búsqueda.- el moreno vio marchar a su amigo y a gomamon, escuchando como murmuraba algunas palabras.

-¿Y ahora, para donde vamos?- Hablo Agumon.

-Vamos por aquí- le contesto señalando hacia su derecha.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Ya me canse- Se quejo Mimi levantándose y estirando los brazos.

-Pero Mimi, si no nos hemos movido de aquí. ¿Cómo puedes estar cansada?- Le cuestiono su amiga con forma de Planta

-Déjame en paz Palmon- ordeno la niña

El verde digimon asintió avergonzada. –no te enfades conmigo- le dijo a su compañera en forma de disculpa.

Mimi la miro extrañada, luego le sonrió. Ahora la que portaba una mirada extrañada era Palmon… ¿Cómo podían ser tan complicados los seres humanos?

-Vamonos de aquí- se quejo la castaña.

-Si salimos de aquí nos encontraran

-No me importa, estoy cansada, tengo sueño y mucha hambre. Una chica como yo no debería estar jugando juegos tan absurdos- continúo con sus quejas la chica Tachikawa, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de su Digimon, salio del escondite, Palmon en cuestión de segundos ya la había seguido

-Pero nos estamos divirtiendo.

-Yo no le veo lo divertido a quedarse quieto y callado hasta que a alguien se le ocurra venir a buscarte. Estoy sola, aburrida y harta.

-Yo estoy contigo- objeto en voz baja Palmon.

Mimi, sorprendida por el comentario, miro dulcemente a su amiga. Ofreciéndole un abrazo y una hermosa sonrisa.- Gracias-

-Que linda escena- escucharon la inconfundible voz de su amigo de googles.- Pero no debieron de hacerla a mitad del camino- se bufo el chico.

Ambas miraron hacia los alrededores… gracias a la necedad de Mimi habían perdido en juego. La chica de sombrero rosado comenzó a recriminarle a Taichi el haberla encontrado.

-Tu fuiste la despistada- se defendió el portador del valor.- ahora vete a donde nos encontrábamos en un principio.

Tachikawa dirigió una mirada asesina a su amigo, y camino airadamente hacia el lugar indicado.

Agumon permanecía alerta. -¿Pasa algo, compañero?- pregunto el niño elegido.

-Mira- le indico el pequeño dinosaurio señalando hacia el piso. En el se encontraba una pequeña e inconfundible huella de gato.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en el rostro de Taichi…. Su hermanita pronto aparecería

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sobre un frondoso árbol se encontraban Hikari y Gatomon, la pequeña conocía la astucia de su hermano y sabia que no tardaría en buscar por ahí… pero de igual manera, Taichi era un despistado y no lograba notar los pequeños detalles que la vida le ponía frente a sus ojos. Por lo cual, era seguro que no la encontraría sobre un árbol.

-Se acercan- interrumpió sus pensamientos Gatomon con estas dos simples palabras

La portadora de la luz se pego aun más hacia el árbol. Si en algo era buena era en jugar a las escondidas Miro hacia abajo, y observo una cabellera castaña, completamente alborotada, buscándola detenidamente.

-No están – acepto por fin- ¿no te habrás equivocado?- le pregunto al anaranjado dinosaurio

-Que raro, estaba seguro que Gatomon se encontraba por aquí.

-Quizás te confundiste.- finalizo Tai. Mira a su lado y vio un árbol lo suficientemente alto como para poder ver todos los alrededores con claridad. Se acercó a el y comenzó a treparlo.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Agumon.

-Subiré al árbol para tener una mejor visión de todo- fue lo único que contesto antes de seguir trepando.

Trepo un poco más, y un tanto más, hasta que llego a una rama un tanto apartada de las demás. La tomo y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrarse en ella al Hikari junto con Gatomon.

Intentando ocultar el asombro, puso una expresión de superioridad, - Sabia que te encontrabas aquí- le dijo a su hermana menor. Ambos bajaron del árbol.

La menor de los Yagami se sentía desilusionada, en verdad pensaba que era buena para eso. Gatomon intento consolarla.

-Ahora, vete a donde comenzó todo esto. Muy pronto yo estaré de regreso.- Le ordeno Taichi.- Gatomon, cuídala mucho.

Ambas asintieron y caminaron hacia donde les fue indicado.

-Tres, faltan 4.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Koushiro¿Qué haces?- cuestiono Tentomon

-Analizo la información- fue la cortante respuesta que recibió por parte del pelirrojo.

-Deberías cerrar eso, Agumon vendrá dentro de poco y nos encontraran.

-Esto es importante- otra respuesta cortante. Tentomon no podía aguantar mucho tiempo más, cerró la computadora portátil de su camarada.

-¿Qué haces?- le recrimino el niño

-Estamos jugando, y no es muy divertido verte pegado a ese aparato.

-Tienes razón- se disculpo Koushiro- discúlpame, Tentomon.

-Tai aquí están- escucharon la voz de Agumon muy cerca de ellos.

-Con que aquí estaban- argumento burlonamente Taichi

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?- le cuestiono el rojizo digimon

-Es fácil, escuche el tecleo y supuse que se trataba de ti- Dijo triunfantemente el castaño.

-Será mejor que nos vallamos- Le indico Koushiro a su digimon. – Suerte- le deseo a Tai mientras caminaba de regreso.

-Gracias, pero no la necesitare.- susurro el moreno.- andando Agumon, todavía quedan tres por encontrar.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Piyomon, quédate tranquila- Le ordeno Sora a la inquieta ave rosada.

-Lo lamento Sora, No quiero causarte problemas- Se excuso Piyomon con la mirada hacia el rocoso suelo.

-No, discúlpame tú a mi.- Expreso Sora, no debo molestarme contigo, no has hecho nada.

-Pero por mi culpa nos van a descubrir, y yo quiero que Sora y Piyomon ganen el juego- argumento el rosado digimon.

-Yo también quiero ganar.- acepto Takenouchi- Esta cueva detrás de la cascada es un excelente lugar para esconderse, así que quédate tranquila. Taichi nunca nos buscara por aquí.

-Eres muy lista Sora- Grito eufóricamente el ave.

-Shh,- la silencio la pelirroja- si no quieres que nos descubran entonces guarda silencio.

Piyomon asintió. Después de unos minutos de esperar con calma, la niña de ojos rojizos comenzó a desesperarse. Intento calmarse dando vueltas por la cueva, resultándole inútil, pues su ansiedad aumentaba con cada paso que daba.

-Esto es el colmo- soltó Sora, pateando una pequeña roca, la cual salio volando fuera de la cascada.

Justo debajo de aquella cascada, Taichi y Agumon caminaban buscando a sus compañeros restantes. Dirigieron su mirada al cielo por cuestión de segundos, y pudieron observar como algo salía volando desde la cascada. Compartieron un vistazo rapido.

-¿Crees que sea alguno?- cuestiono el dinosaurio.

-Es probable, aunque también puede que se trate de un Digimon. Agumon, mantente alerta

Ambos subieron a la cascada, con la guardia en alto por si algo llegaba a aparecer. Dentro de ella encontraron a la chica pelirroja y a su plumífera amiga.

-Ya era hora- Comenzó con sus burlas el portador del valor.- fuiste difícil de encontrar. Pero gracias por arrojar esa roca

Sora, sorprendida por ser la culpable de que la hayan descubierto, bajo por la cascada murmurando por la bajo insultos contra el chico de googles.

-Sigamos buscando.- indico Taichi.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Takeru, quien permanecía tras unos arbustos, pedía a Patamon guardar silencio. No quería ser encontrado, no sin antes dar un poco de batalla.

-¿Dónde están?- cuestiono el castaño a Agumon.

-Es por aquí, estoy seguro haber olfateado a Patamon en aquella dirección-Contesto el aludido.

Los dos, miraron a su alrededor… ¡Por que rayos Takeru tenia que ser tan pequeño! Podía entrar en cualquier hueco, meterse en lo más recóndito e incluso quedarse detrás de un árbol y nunca nadie lo descubriría.

Escucho un estornudo, volteo buscando el origen del sonido y pudo constatar que venia de esos arbustos…. T.K caería pronto.

-¡Te encontré!- grito eufórico al mismo tiempo que apresuradamente se asomaba por los arbustos…. No encontrando nada ahí.

-Tai, aquí están- grito Agumon señalando unos cuantos pasos mas lejos de donde el actualmente se encontraba.

-Muy listo de tu parte intentar escapar- se bufo del pequeño.- Pero no eres tan astuto como para engañar al gran Taichi Yagami, el rey de las escondidas.

-¿Ya encontraste a todos?- le cuestiono el pequeño rubio

-Aun me falta tu hermano, pero pronto aparecerá

Takeru rió ante la ingenuidad de Yagami. Este lo miro desconcertado…. ¿acaso insinuaba que era malo para el juego¡Pero si partidamente tenía la victoria asegurada!

-No podrás encontrar a mi hermano. Yamato siempre ha sido muy bueno es este juego. Pero te deseo suerte.

Tai miro alejarse a TK. Seguramente pensaba que Matt era muy bueno solo por que eran hermanos, y como tales, los hermanos menores sienten una gran admiración hacia los mayores… ¿Quién era el para romper la imagen de superioridad de Yamato?

Dejaría a Takeru con esa idea hasta encontrar a Ishida, después intentaría consolar al pequeño por romper el encanto de su querido hermano.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Maldicion- refunfuño el castaño.- Lo he buscado por todas partes y aun no doy con el.

-Tai…- intento calmarlo Agumon.

-Sigamos buscando Agumon

-Pero Tai, hemos buscado por todas partes. – Protesto el anaranjado bebe.- Tengo sueño y mucha hambre.

-No podemos dejarlo así, tenemos que hallarlo- Argumento Tai, comenzando a preocuparse por su rubio amigo.

Buscaron por todos lados, a Taichi no le quedo mas remedio que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos, los cuales se negaron rotundamente argumentando que solo el podía hallarlo…. Después de todo, eran las reglas del juego.

Desesperado y sintiéndose impotente, Taichi tomo una rápida decisión.

-¡Me rindo!- grito a los cuatro vientos- Anda Tamayo, sal de donde quiera que estés.

-Entonces, eso quiere decir que yo gane el juego- Dijo la inconfundible voz del chico Ishida.

Taichi, palideció al verlo salir de detrás de un árbol, pero no de cualquier árbol… justo del árbol en el que el había hecho la cuenta para buscarlos.

-¿Todo este tiempo estuviste aquí?- pregunto incrédulo el castaño. Yamato asintió y mostró una sonrisa burlona. - ¡Como es que no me di cuenta!

-A veces, el lugar más simple resulta ser el mejor.- Argumento Yamato.

-Te dije que mi hermano era muy bueno para esto.- Hablo el pequeño Takaishi.

-¿Quieres que nos inclinemos ante ti, Rey de las escondidas?- Se burlo Tachikawa.

Todos rieron ante el comentario, y las risas aumentaron al notar en el rostro de Tai una extraña mezcla entre vergüenza y enojo. Puso la peor cara de enojo que pudo. De algo estaba seguro.

Nunca volvería a jugar con Yamato Ishida

**

* * *

**

_Ojala les haya agradado, es mi primer trabajo de digimon... espero haber hecho por lo menos algo decente._

_¿quien de pequeño no jugo este divertido juego?... era sensacional. Oh, que bellos tiempos._

_Acepto criticas, verduras podridas, lo que gusten.. (excepto escupitajos xD)_

_mil gracias por detenerse a leer._


End file.
